Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to the control of a turbine to achieve a target turbine output.
Discussion of the Prior Art
The operation of a turbine is typically controlled by adjusting various control parameters of the turbine, such as an air flow rate that is adjustable via an angle adjustment of the vanes of an inlet guide vane (IGV) in order to alter the volume and rate of air directed at the turbine. Such adjustments of the control parameters of the turbine may be selected to adjust a current turbine output (e.g., the temperature of the turbine) toward a target turbine output. For example, upon receiving a target turbine output that is higher than an initial turbine output achieved while operating at a set of initial parameter values, a controller may steadily adjust the respective control parameters of the turbine toward target control parameters, in order to raise the turbine output of the turbine. A feedback-based turbine control system may monitor the effects of such adjustments of the control parameters on the turbine output, and may iteratively and incrementally adjust the parameter values of the control parameters in a manner that migrates the current turbine output toward the target turbine output.